jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Maritza Blackbird
Maritza Blackbird (codename Pilgrim) was born into a wealthy family but decided to join the special forces as her father was an ex CIA operative. She later joined Wetworks but on one mission, they were all bonded with symbiotes but only she survived. She also belongs to the Were Nation, one of the Night Tribes, which makes her werewolf. Background 1974 - 1997 Maritza was born into the Blackbird family, a family full of members with military background & a nice amount of wealth as well. Maritza & her younger brother Nathaniel were given all they wanted in life. But in addition to the riches, they were both taught in combat by their father, a ex CIA operative. While Nathaniel loved training more, it came natural to Maritza. Becoming an expert markswoman, Maritza decided to put her abilities to good use & joined the Army Special Forces. She became a member of America's elite Special Operations Group & the only female member to join. In addition to being a trained sniper, she was also a "Rabid Mole" reconnaissance expert. 1997 - 1999 Like many other exceptional individuals in the military, Maritza was approached about joining a covert black ops military unit. It was her obvious talent for this work that made her the perfect choice. Seeing this as an advancement in her career, Maritza became a member of the team Wetworks. Her ability to essentially disappear into thin air made her the perfect member to do recon for their missions. But her ability would be proven to falter. During one mission, the team was sent by their leader Craven to enter a terrorists' base located on the Raanes Peninsula of Eastern Europe. Their mission was to extract a biological agent in their possession. Once the team had subdued some of the terrorists, they realized that the base had been raided before their arrival. They began investigating & founded large transparent tubes containing golden fluid. Suddenly, the explosives they were carrying were activated by remote, displaying a 20 second countdown. It was at that moment that the team knew they were double crossed. Too far in to escape the blast, the team was stuck in the explosion but the explosion would also break the tubes, allowing the gold fluid to reach the members. Maritza, along with others embers, were bonded with the symbiotes before any damage was done but some of their teammates would die in the explosion. 1999 - 2004 Devastated & filled with guilt from her teammates' death, Maritza stayed to herself but didn't leave the team. She continued as a crucial member when they raided another terrorist cell, when they ended a trafficking ring & when they fought with the Night Tribes (i.e. vampires, werewolves). She would eventually leave before the team disbanded & went off on her own. Still feeling guilt from the mission, she felt that she didn't do enough recon as she should've been able to realize that the place had been previously raided. She began to believe that she didn't deserve to be a member of such an elite team. While searching for herself, Maritza would ended up in the small town of Aspen, about three hours from her hometown. During one of her many visits to the local bar, Maritza became friends with a man named Harry Force. Soon, she would become friends with his whole family & his friends. In time, they decided to come clean about why they befriended her. She was a werewolf. Maritza was ready to laugh about how crazy they sounded but seeing how her life had turned around the last couple of years, she decided to listen. With the help of Harry's clan, Maritza learned how to turn into a werewolf on her own & with time, she was able to control herself in wolf form. 2004 - Present After leaving Aspen, Maritza began roaming again until she came across Cole Cash & Marc Slayton. The three got along famously well & would eventually bond over the fact that they were all puppets of the infamous International Operations. They had their share of fun, traveling from city to city until they eventually stopped in the city of Los Angeles. Maritza slept on their couch for weeks until she realized that they were actually staying there permanently so she got herself an apartment down the hall. She also got herself a job as a bodyguard for some CEO in the technology field to keep herself busy but like Cole & Marc, she wanted more in life. After a night of way too many drinks, Marc came up with the idea to revive his & Cole's old team, Team 7. They all agreed when the sober morning came, they decided to stick with it. They recruited their old teammate, Slaphammer, to come in to lead & decided to recruit along the way. They did some missions here & there before they were approached about becoming something more. Stormwatch, a UN sanctioned organization, wanted to bring Team 7 in & use them to deal with terrorism & international conflicts. They all had hesitations due to their past with IO but when they saw that former Team 7 member Michael Cray was apart of it, they decided to sign on. Since then, the team has operated under Stormwatch & Maritza has moved on their base, Skywatch. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Golden Symbiote: Pilgrim is bonded to a symbiote which normally hides inside her, but can flow out to coat her skin with a golden armor. ** Invulnerability ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Teleportation ** Invisibility * Lycanthropy: Maritza is also a member of the Were Nation. ** Transformation: She can instantly alter her form from a wolf to a human & vice versa. When in wolf form, her body increases in size & mass. She also grows claws & pointed ears. ** Superhuman Strength ** Enhanced Senses ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Speed ** Accelerated Healing * Escapology * Firearms * Weaponry * Marksmanship * Military Operation Weaknesses * Silver: Silver is not fatal to werewolves. However, prolonged touch can burn the skin & silver weapons tend to leave a mark. * Magic * Wolfbane Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 6 * Speed: Level 6 * Occult: Level 2 * Weapons: Level 6 * Energy Projection: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * As a child, she developed a desire to be alone as much as possible. * She can correctly identify an individual merely by smelling a sample of their blood. * She was the only female member of America's elite Special Operations Group. * Her & Persephone are currently in an intimate relationship. No one really speaks of it but most are aware. The two had crossed paths again after Maritza found out she was a werewolf. They started a relationship that is mostly on & off but the two have an understanding between them. * Harry Force is the uncle of superheroine, Donna Carol Force. Maritza is well acquainted with her & her family as well. * Pilgrim has a power ranking of 243, classifying her as Threat Level 5. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Werewolves Category:Team 7 Category:Wetworks Category:Military Category:Threat Level 5